victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodré
Rodre is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris (Ro/bbie and An/'dre'). The two are best friends and Andre is always there for Robbie whenever he has a problem. Rodre Moments The Bird Scene *Robbie and Andre help Tori with her books. *Robbie and André both take a ballet class to try and impress girls. *Robbie doesn't get it when Andre tells him why he's taking ballet hinting that he might not think of girls in that way. *After ballet class, Robbie and Andre were both in pain. Jade Dumps Beck *Robbie asks Andre to do the review of his show saying he is a good writer. *Robbie tells Andre that he's gone through puberty faster than he has, and therefore, Trina will have a harder time "killing him." *Andre laughs at the idea and instead messes with his phone and makes Robbie's head big. Later on Andre makes his own head big in Wi-Fi in the Sky. *When Trina threatens Robbie about his review on her show, Andre helps him out. *Andre laughs at Robbie when he's trying to get unstuck but ruins his Canadian sweater. *Andre makes Robbie pay him $10 but then doubles it to $20, so Robbie gives him 2 $10's. Robarazzi *Andre, along with Beck, were seen running out of the locker room with Robbie's clothes. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Andre makes his head big when playing with the effects. Andre did that to Robbie before in Jade Dumps Beck. The Great Ping Pong Scam *When Robbie cried "That's a foul!" André says "You're a foul!" then starts poking him in the stomach. *According to Robbie, Andre is firm and developed. Cat's New Boyfriend *Andre feels Robbie's smooth foot. Rex Dies *Robbie and André sit together at lunch. *André wasn't very surprised seeing Trina, Tori, and Cat making themselves cry. But when Robbie made himself cry, André was surprised. *André and Robbie do a play together while the others (except Trina, who was absent for most of the episode) take Rex to the hospital. *Robbie was seen pulling André to the hospital. *Before André leaves, he pets Robbie. Wok Star *Andre and Robbie were at the restaurant with Tori. *Robbie said that he texted Andre to come as a fake celebrity. TheSlap.com Hints *On André's page on theSlap, Robbie invites him over to his house to play poker and he accepts. *Robbie texted André a picture of him and his grandma and André put it on The Slap. *Robbie posts a picture of Andre holding two bottles saying "this must be how Andre stays in shape." *Rex posted a picture of Robbie and André biting on Rex's arms. *When Robbie complained about Rex prank-calling him, Andre replies. **Robbie: Rex keeps prank calling me. It's getting annoying. **Andre: How is that even possible? *Andre posts a comment on his board that Robbie tried to fist bump him, but Andre says that fist bumps aren't cool anymore. He also says that he means no offense to Robbie. *Robbie posts a video of Rex singing Andre's song, Song2You. When Rex says "I'm gonna sing it better", Robbie says "That's a little rude!". Robbie was defending Andre. Fan Fictions *I Know by hup123hup123slapslap *Insecurities by hup123hup123slapslap Category:Pairings Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Relationships Category:Friendship